Kuwabara is tired of this crap
by Fantomo
Summary: When Kuwabara accepted the job, he never thought he would be turned into a baby! Kuwabara is Skull. If you want to continue this story, it is up for adoption. Just let me know:)


He missed his mates. He was tired of being stuck with these people. They didn't know him, didn't know his strength, didn't know his love for cats, they didn't even know his real name! They thought him weak, a burden, a "lackey". They beat him, belittle him, and say he doesn't belong. They don't know how he fought beside the strongest demons in the world and held his own. They didn't know how he fought monster after monster and came out on top. They didn't know that he was mated to those same demons he fought beside and how he just wanted to go home and be with them. They didn't know and they didn't want to know. At this point HE didn't want them to know.

When it had all began, when they had just met, he would've told them. Sure he wouldn't have said anything about the demons or the tournaments, but he would have talked their ears off about how Kurama was a genius when it came to his plants, about how Hiei may be small but he was one of the strongest people out there, about how Yusuke and him had known each other for as long as either could remember and had each other's backs in any situation. He would have gladly told them about being a hot head and a delinquent in middle school, about that one time he made a deal with his teacher to not get into anymore fights and pass his next test so his friend could keep his job. About how in high school he took an elective mechanics class and he fell in love with the class project of restoring an old motorcycle, or how he got to keep the bike because the class gave it to him for putting in the most effort (he still has it and it still runs like a dream). Even how he got that weird purple fire (apparently they're called Cloud Flames).

But they didn't want to know, didn't even try to find out. Weren't they supposed to be the World's Greatest? Shouldn't they have wanted as much information as they could about unknowns? HE knew about them. About Reborn being allergic to peanuts, about Fon's secret love of horror movies, about how Lal loves to curl up and read romance novels, about Colonello's love of fluffy animals, about Verde's secret love of musicals (his favorite is RENT), about Luce's inability to carry a tune in a bucket, hell he even knew what Viper looked like without the hood! He knew where they all came from, how they unlocked their Flames, and who they really were before they entered to mafia world. But they didn't know him./p

Not like his last team did, and that just made the curse all the worse. It somehow blocked his ability to sense his mates, while they could come to him, he couldn't go to them. When the curse was placed on them, it forced a bond to whoever had the Sky pacifier, to be passed down from Sky arcobaleno to Sky arcobaleno. This curse has CAGED him in the human world, has CHAINED him to a Sky and a team that he didn't want to be with. This curse has taken his FREEDOM! He was a CLOUD! He should be able to go where he wanted, do as he pleased, choose his own path, but that was taken from him. If he ever sees the Man in the Iron Mask again he was going to show him why even demons feared him!

Kazuma had created Skull to be an adult version of who he had been in middle school, minus the fights to the death. Kazuma had created Skull to be his freedom while in the Human World, to be able to do as he pleased. Whether that be traveling the world to do his stunts, or suddenly taking a month long vacation to go back to the Makai and see his mates.

That's right, he said mates, as in more than one. See, after the tournament and almost losing Kazuma to Toguro, the rest of the Reikai Tentai decided that he wasn't allowed to die before them. So they started to train together. In the forest, at Genkai's, all together, in groups of three, one-on-one. All four were always together, getting stronger yes, but also learning about each other. Is it really any wonder that they started to fall for each other? They lived dangerous and deadly lives, who better to fall for than the ones who would call you an idiot for walking straight to your death, but you know for a fact would be right at your side while they said it?

After finding out about Yusuke's heritage, the way they felt didn't change all that much except they were more protective of the only human in their quartet. Even if they knew he was the strongest human alive, was the most feared human in the demon population in the Human World and was highly respected in the Makai. He was still more fragile than them, so the four got together to alleviate the three demon's fears. After a week of searching for a way to fortify Kazuma, Kurama found a ritual that would allow himself, Yusuke, and Hiei to transfer some of their Demon energy into Kazuma to enhance his physical senses and speed up his healing. The ritual would need to be redone every year, which would be no problem, and anytime after the first would be simple and easy. Unfortunately, the first ritual, while simple to perform, had a high death rate due to the introduction of foreign energy into the body. Afterwards, the body would be used to the energy and Kazuma's body would recognize it and no troubles would be had. It was the first time, when the energy is new, and Kazuma's own energy would see it as a hostile invasion, that was dangerous. Kazuma's energy would attack the foreign energy, which normally wouldn't be bad, but this was Demon energy from the three strongest demons, Kazuma's body might not have been able to hold up from the onslaught. Reactions to the ritual were varied. Yusuke said that it was too dangerous and they should look for another way, while Hiei said that Kazuma would be able to handle it. Kurama believed that the choice should be his. "Don't make a decision now. This is dangerous and you could very well die from it. Take some time to think it through and in the mean time, I'll continue to search," Kurama had said to him with a soft smile but a look of fear in his eyes. And he had done just that.

He wondered for a week, just letting himself think of the pros and cons of it all. On one hand, he could die, which honestly wasn't anything new. On the other hand, he could put the others' minds at rest, and he really didn't think he was going to die. In the end, he decided he was going to go through with it. They would do the ritual on the next full moon, to give them time to spend with each other, on the chance he doesn't make it. He spent the next week with each of them, watching terrible movies with Yusuke, sparring with Hiei, going on walks with Kurama, and at night they would all cuddle on their bed with Kazuma in the middle Kurama and Yusuke on either side and Hiei on his chest. On the night of the full moon, he was prepared for what was to come. Or so he thought.

When they had begun, it wasn't too bad, there was a bit of pain but nothing he couldn't ignore. Then as time went on, it started to get worse, but still nothing he couldn't handle. Until the pain suddenly sky rocketed, and he let out a soul shattering scream. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, there was acid in his veins, rocks in his lungs and ice in his heart. And it didn't stop.

It continued like that for days, the pain lessening and increasing, him screaming and whimpering in pain with his mates there with him the entire time. They were always there, telling him it would be alright (Kurama), telling him to shut up and he was going to be fine (Hiei), telling him that he better not die or else he'd bring him back and kick his ass (Yusuke). They were telling him to stay with them because they loved him, that he swore he'd be fine, that he wouldn't die. He was starting to fade, the sound of his mates's voices getting smaller until he couldn't hear them anymore, the cold was starting to spread, and made him numb. He was dying, he knew. He was dying and the only thing with him was the cold. He didn't want that. He wanted to go back to his mates, to keep his promise. He told them he wouldn't die, he didn't want to die yet! And he wasn't going to! He was going to make it through this! With every bit of resolve he had, he was going to make it back to them! Yes, he loved them. Yes, he wanted to be with them. They were HIS! He would die for them yes, but anything worth dying for is also worth living for! And that was exactly what he was going to do! The numbness was starting to fade, the cold receding, only to leave behind a comforting warmth. The warmth spread, the acid turned back into blood, the rocks shrank and allowed air back into his lungs, and the block of ice that invaded his heart started to melt. And with the melting of the ice, the pain left him as well, leaving him exhausted and tired but alive. He struggled to move, but managed to open one eye. " Told ya I wouldn't die," he managed to get out before sleep pulled him under.

When he woke, it had been three days and he was surrounded by three very anxious demons. Turned out, he had actually died. Not just felt like it, but his heart had stopped. They thought they had lost him to the Spirit World. That is until he had burst into purple fire. It went as quick as it came, and his heart had started beating again! They didn't know what the fire was anymore than he did, but they knew it had saved him. And had apparently made it so that redoing the ritual was unnecessary. When they had gone to redo the ritual a year later, they discovered that the energy hadn't dissipated. Instead it seemed as though the strange fire was multiplying the energy and integrating it into his own. It was a very welcome surprise. Along with the fun fact that it seemed to enhance the healing factor to almost instantaneous.

They hadn't tested how much damage he could receive before he could no longer heal, but an unfortunate sparring accident proved he wouldn't bleed to death. Hell, he didn't really bleed anymore, the fire closed the wound before he could. The healing factor, plus the fact that the introduction of demon energy gave him a demon's life span, meant he would be alive for quite a few years. And in a few years, when he could no longer blame slow aging on good genes and youthful looks, he'll use his stunt work and healing factor to fake his death and permanently stay in the Makai, in his territory, with his mates.

At first, it had been kind of fun to mess with the other members of the "World's Strongest". When they had all met, he had been The Immortal Skull (yes the capitalization was necessary), the greatest stuntman in the world, the man hated by death. Skull, who was loud and flamboyant, who had a need to make everyone see him and acknowledge his existence, who was supposed to be a normal human. Though it turned out he wasn't. Skull possessed Cloud Flames. Though he didn't follow typical Cloud tendencies. As far as they knew, Skull didn't have a territory, he didn't try to avoid crowds or people, he wasn't the aloof cloud that the mafia had labeled them all, and that made them he couldn't figure out why, he wasn't the first person to break flame stereotypes (Fon was a good example of this), not if you worked hard enough at it.

But what they didn't know was that he wasn't just Skull de Mort, The World's Greatest Stuntman. No, he was also Kuwabara Kazuma, The World's Most Powerful Human, and Mate to the Kings. They couldn't find his territory because they were looking for it in the Human world, but his territory was the entire Makai. And the size of a Cloud's territory reflects the strength of their Flames. Since his was the entirety of the Makai, that made him the strongest Cloud. But they didn't know any of that, so they labeled him a "weak civilian".

It was kind of funny in the beginning. He would keep up his stuntman act, make big gestures, speak in the third person, make a show of crying over little things, and generally get on their nerves. And after each mission, he would go back home and tell the others, who would laugh so hard they fell out of their seat (Yusuke), cover their mouth and start giggling uncontrollably (Kurama) and even crack a smile and let out a snort (Hiei). Sure, it was frustrating when they acted as though he didn't know what he was doing, and wouldn't listen to his suggestions on missions, but he let it slide because that's what they wanted to see and as a showman he gave them what they wanted. It wasn't like he planned to stay anyway, it wasn't as though he would be meeting up to get coffee with Reborn when they separated, the plan was to "die" on the next mission and go home. He wasn't sure what the next mission was, just that they had to go hike up to the top of a mountain.

Maybe he could fall off it and break his neck? Or maybe he could finally annoy Reborn enough to kill him? Naw, might as well make it simple and "fall" over the edge. Though on their way up, he sensed someone behind them. Turning back he saw a blonde duck behind a rock, but he didn't sense any ill intent so he kept walking, waiting to see how long it took the others to notice him as well. They reached the top, and were almost at the meeting place when someone else finally noticed him. Turned out he was Lal Mirch's student who had decided he didn't want to be left behind. Before Lal could make Colonello go back and wait for her at the foot of the mountain, there was a bright light that blinded them.

Suddenly there was pain. It felt as though his body was being compressed and caving in on itself while something was being ripped out of him and leaving him numb. The feeling reminded him of when he died during the ritual, the constant warmth of his Flames being leached from him. He hadn't even noticed that he was kneeling on the ground, all he knew was that it was cold and he wanted to be warm again. Until he felt something lowered to hang around his neck, then there was a new wave of pain as whatever warmth was left was drawn out and reached towards something (someone). He tried to pull it back, to keep some of the warmth, but it was being blocked and held away from him. And with a sickening snap, his Flames were stretched thin and anchored.

He gathered what strength he could to look at the others. What he saw horrified him. Instead of seven fully grown adults, there were seven infants wearing clothes that were eerily familiar. He dreaded doing so, but he had to know, he looked down at himself and noticed that he was closer to the ground than he should have been. He held his hands out in front of him and what greeted him were two small, pudgy appendages.

Absently, he thought that his fingers looked like tiny sausage rolls. Looking down, he finally noticed the strange purple pacifier hanging around his neck, though for some reason it felt more like a collar to him. He tried to take it off but it wouldn't budge. In fact, every time he tried there was a fresh wave of pain. He didn't care, he kept trying to take it off, getting more and more desperate every time it wouldn't come off. His struggles had drawn the attention of the others who, in their shock, had not noticed the pacifiers yet. Apparently watching him had been painful, because Luce decided to try walking/stumbling her way over to him to make him stop.

"Skull? Skull, you need to stop," He didn't stop. "Skull, you're hurting yourself," he didn't care, he just wanted it off! " That's enough! You will stop now!" Luce had had enough, and had used a bit of her Sky Flames in the command. Now normally, this wouldn't have worked because she wasn't his Sky, but something inside him compelled him to obey. His Flames waged an internal battle with the force, until he was forced to listen and cease his struggles. What he didn't understand was why he had, until he followed his Flames. He had felt when they were pulled from him and anchored somewhere, but he finally noticed where. His Flames lead him straight to Luce (or more accurately the orange pacifier she wore).

"What did you do?" The others jumped at his voice. It was barely a whisper, but it was low and menacing. Luce only looked sad and guilty. "Skull, I'm so, " she began, but he didn't want to hear an apology.

"What. Did. You. Do!" He was snarling at this point. Even the others, who thought him weak, took a step back because they could hear the anger and hatred in his voice. If there's one thing any mafioso knows, it's stay clear of an angered Cloud.

"Skull, please. This needed to happen," Luce was not helping her case."It needed to happen? IT NEEDED TO HAPPEN?! What needed to happen? Look around! We're babies! We're fucking babies! What are we supposed to do now? Do you have any idea how many enemies are going to take advantage of this? How are we supposed to fight back? It'll take years to regain the type of mobility and power we once had, but until then we're all sitting ducks! I would kill you where you stand if it wasn't for the innocent that you carry." As he spoke, what little Flames he had were burning brighter and growing. The others could only stare in horror as Skull tried to Rage. His Flames, while growing, were swirling around him casting a shadow over him. What stood before them wasn't the theatrical Cloud that they'd first met, but a demon.

"I already Saw what would happen. You can accept my offer of protection. Come stay with me, be my Cloud. You are already bonded to me through the pacifiers, so let's make it official. Join the Giglio Nero Family," Luce stepped forward, hand reaching.

Sku-no Kazuma merely looked at this creature trying to bait him. Kazuma was no fool, and even in the midst of Raging he still tried to call for his mates. Something was blocking him. Probably this damned pacifier. He couldn't get through to them. His Flames started going out when he realized that he was about to have some very pissed off demons tearing their way to him. He needed to get as close to the border of the Makai as he could before they stormed the Human World.

Luce, thinking he was calming and accepting her offer, tried hug him but was shoved away by a slightly less pissed off Cloud. Kazuma sneered at her, "Tell me Seer, did you see what my husbands would do when they see me? Will they still care for me as they did before, wil they try to coddle me thinking I can't do anything for myself anymore? Or will they throw me away because i can no longer stand beside them as I once did?" Kazuma already knew the answer though, his mates would never leave him over something like this.

But she didn't know that. Kazuma wanted her to realize she wsnt all knowing and that others were going to be affected over her betrayal besides those present. They all froze. "He's married?!" was the general thought going through everyone's mind. Luce watched on, horror etched into her features as she was able to See what will happen when they come. People screaming in fear, running away from the danger. Blood coating the streets, fire everywhere. And there, at the center of it all, stood three figures dripping in blood, hatred in their ,glaring down at everyone. Looking like Demons from the deepest list of Hell.

Luce came out of her vision with a scream. She saw the others trying to stop the Cloud from leaving, and hurried to stop them. "Please, let him leave!" Kazuma could only watch in apathy as the others turned on the Traitor. He turned to go, leaving her to answer their barrage of questions. It didn't concern him, he had some mates to stop.


End file.
